


California Sweet

by Grinder1833



Series: Luke and Noah - Moving Forward Universe [3]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke takes Noah out for a special Valentine's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.
> 
> Author's Note: This is part of my "Moving Forward" series which continues Luke and Noah's story in LA. It is my special, early Valentine to all of the Nuke fans out there. A special THANK YOU goes out to for the beta.

Noah doubled checked his duffle bag, making sure that he hadn’t forgotten anything. His nerves were starting to get the better of him as he waited for Luke to pick him up for their big Valentine’s date. Little detail was given by Luke about this date except that they’d be spending the night together and he should dress nicely. Noah selected a maroon dress shirt in honor of the holiday, but now he was a little self-conscious about his choice, fearing that it might be hokey. Also, it was the same shirt he’d worn that ill fated New Year’s Eve when he’d caught Luke kissing Brian Wheatley. Giving himself one last check in the mirror, he was about to take off his poorly knotted tie when his cell phone rang.

“I’m here. Meet me outside?” There was a trace of mischief in Luke’s voice. 

“I’ll be right down.” 

It was too late now. Noah would just have to stick with his first wardrobe choice and hope that Luke liked it. 

Luke—his loving boyfriend. There were still times when Noah felt the need to pinch himself that Luke was, once again, his and living in California. The first couple of months living out here had been rough for Noah. He missed Luke terribly. Even though Noah had told Luke he’d wait for him, Noah feared Luke would never be ready or willing to join him in Los Angeles. But he had and they were together again, completing Noah’s dream. He was making another movie and Luke was by his side. 

Noah was so proud of Luke, who had made some major changes in his life. Besides moving to California, he had returned to school, got a job, and was seeing a therapist. The transformation in just over a month was remarkable. Once again, Luke was the confident young man that Noah had fallen in love with. 

This time around they were taking things slow, which meant they haven’t made love yet. Noah was patient, allowing Luke to call the shots. He enjoyed the many make-out sessions on Luke’s sofa. Even if they did get him so worked up he had to take matters into his own hands once he returned home. 

Tonight the waiting would finally be over.

Noah picked up his duffle bag, still wondering what would be in store for him tonight. Ever since Luke asked him out, Luke had kept the details of their Valentine’s date top secret. Noah had tried to no avail to get Luke to spill the beans. 

Luke wasn’t the only one with a secret. Two could play this game. Noah grabbed the small wrapped box that was sitting on the nightstand and slipped it into the pocket of his suit jacket. He had a special Valentine’s gift of his own for Luke.

Noah stepped outside of his building into bright sunshine and was immediately rendered still. Parked along the curb was a black stretch limousine. Luke stood on the sidewalk in front of it, arms folded, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He looked stunning in his black suit accented with a pink silk tie. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Luke called to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Noah said, striding toward Luke. “I can’t believe you got a limo.” He hugged Luke and gave him a quick kiss.

“It’s one of many surprises,” Luke said as the driver seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking Noah’s bag and putting it in the trunk. Luke got into the back of the limousine. “Come…your chariot awaits.” 

Noah slid inside next to Luke. “I can’t wait to see what other surprises you have in store.”

Luke shook his head as he reached for Noah’s crooked tie. “I swear you tie this thing crooked so I can fix it for you.”

“I’m completely hopeless with neckties,” Noah admitted. “But I do love it when you fix it for me.”

Luke straightened Noah’s tie, his face inches from Noah’s as he did so. “That makes two of us.”

Noah leaned in, kissing Luke which elicited a smile from his boyfriend. Their kiss continued as the driver pulled the limousine away from the curb. This was the perfect distraction from trying to figure out where their next stop was going to be. Noah carded his fingers through Luke’s hair, his tongue tangling with Luke’s in a slow, delicious dance. 

“I think you’ll never learn how to make a proper Windsor knot because you like the kisses that come after I fix your tie,” Luke teased.

“Can you blame me?”

Luke grinned, shaking his head. “No.”

“So am I presentable enough for our date?”

“You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Noah traced his fingers along Luke’s tie. “You’re not so bad yourself.” His attention was drawn out the window as the car slowed to turn into a winding driveway. Noah’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the iconic green sign for The Beverly Hills Hotel.

No way.

He glanced back at Luke, who was grinning. “Is…this…?”

“Surprised?”

“The Beverly Hills Hotel. We’re going to The Beverly Hills Hotel?”

“We are.”

Noah stared out the window as the pink hotel came into view. Ever since he fell in love with old movies, Noah had dreamed about visiting the famous hotel. The movie stars he enjoyed watching stayed and dined here—Joan Crawford, Bette Davis, Clark Gable, Marilyn Monroe, Cary Grant, Spencer Tracey. He couldn’t believe he was about finally see the inside and maybe spot a movie star or two as well. 

“Wow,” Noah murmured as the limousine stopped in front of the covered, red carpeted grand entrance. 

The driver opened the door on Luke’s side of the car. Noah followed Luke out of the limousine while the driver retrieved Noah’s bag from the trunk. Luke slipped his fingers through Noah’s, allowing Noah a few minutes to take everything in before they went inside. 

“Will that be all, Mr. Snyder?” the driver asked, handing Noah his duffle bag.

“Yes, thank you.”

The driver nodded. “I’ll be back at seven o’clock then.”

Noah turned to Luke. “What happens at seven?”

“It’s another surprise.” Luke squeezed Noah’s hand. “Come on. Let’s go inside. I’ve already checked in so we can go right up to our room.”

Noah couldn’t even begin to imagine what else Luke could possibly have up his sleeve. Luke had already hit it out of the park with the hotel. They stepped into the elegant marble lobby which still was the epitome of old Hollywood. Noah had never stayed in such a grand location. His eyes were all over the place as Luke led him toward the elevators. 

“This is amazing,” Noah said once they were inside the elevator.

“Wait until you see our room.”

Noah figured it would be nice, but he was left speechless when Luke led him inside. It wasn’t just a room. It was a fucking suite complete with a marble pink fireplace which had a fire roaring inside it. Through the open bedroom door Noah could see a four poster bed that looked like it belonged in a classic movie. 

Noah set his bag down on the plush cream carpeting. “Luke, this is too much. You must have spent a fortune.”

Luke slipped his arm around Noah’s waist. “Think of it as making up last Valentine’s Day and a bunch of other dates we weren’t able to go on. I want to spoil you. You deserve it, Noah. The money isn’t an issue. My trust fund does come in handy from time to time.”

Protesting would be pointless. Luke wanted to do this for him—for them. Noah had to admit (at least to himself) that he loved the idea of Luke spoiling him now and then. Luke was one of the few people that could make him feel like he was the most special person in the world.

“I never expected anything like this,” Noah admitted.

Luke lifted up onto his tiptoes to give Noah a quick kiss. “That’s half the fun of it. Take a look at the rest of the suite.”

Noah picked up his bag to take it into the bedroom where Luke’s suitcase was already sitting on the luggage stand. He set his bag next to it and then looked out the window. The bedroom overlooked the sparkling pool which—legend had it—Katharine Hepburn did a back flip into wearing full tennis gear. Too bad it wasn’t hot enough to take a dip in the pool. 

Luke poked his head into the bedroom. “You should check out the bathroom. The shower looks big enough for two.”  
“Oh?” Noah sauntered toward Luke. The notion of sharing a steamy shower with a wet, soapy, naked Luke make his cock stir. “We might have to test that theory.”

Luke grasped Noah’s tie, pulling him into a kiss. “I’m counting on it.” He showed Noah to the grand, black marble bathroom. The shower was indeed large enough for two people. They could have quite a party in there. “We have a little time before our dinner reservation. Did you want to explore the grounds?”

“Where are we having dinner?”

“The Polo Lounge.”

Noah’s eyes widened. “The famous Polo Lounge here at the hotel?”

“Is there another?”

Noah was positively flabbergasted. “No, but…” 

Luke caressed Noah’s cheek and flashed him an innocent smile. “But?” 

“The Polo Lounge was one of _the_ places the stars dined. It was the place to be seen. Deals were made there. I always dreamed of making one there myself and now I’m going there with you. I’m just…”

“Happy?”

“Incredibly happy.”

****

********

Noah wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. He was sitting in the Polo Lounge with Luke, after touring the lavish grounds of the hotel. They’d seen the infamous bungalows where some of his Hollywood idols had stayed. Noah felt as suave as Cary Grant as he sipped a martini. Luke looked quite debonair with his club soda and lime. They made quite a pair.

The restaurant was packed with other couples celebrating Valentine’s Day. Steven Spielberg and Kate Capshaw were dining a couple of tables away from them. Noah almost went into cardiac arrest when he noticed them. 

Luke reached across the table and took Noah’s hand in his. “You look as giddy as a child on Christmas morning,” he teased. 

Noah blushed. “I feel like it. You have no idea…” He figured that Luke was going to plan a romantic date for them. But never, did he dream that it would be something this elaborate.

“I kinda do.”

“Thank you so much for this.”

“This is only the beginning,” Luke told him. “Remember, I have another surprise for you.”

Before Noah had the opportunity to try to pump Luke for more information, the waiter came over to take their dinner order. Noah had tried not to focus on the expensive menu items—a hamburger was thirty-five dollars. He couldn’t imagine it tasting any better than one from Al’s in Oakdale. Luke had instructed him to order whatever he wanted, insisting that money wasn’t an issue. Noah decided that such a special occasion called for a special dinner so he ordered the Grilled Prime Beef Tenderloin and Luke the Lobster Bouillabaisse.

“You know, I never thought I’d be this happy again,” Luke confessed as he played with Noah’s hand. “I’m writing again. I’m back in school…working. Finally, I’m learning how to deal with my issues in a healthy manner.” Luke flashed him a dimpled smile. “Our relationship feels stronger than ever.”

“It is.”  
“I was a little worried about leaving Oakdale since I’d never lived away from there…well…not counting that time I was kidnapped and held in Malta. I love my new life here with you.”

“I’m glad, because being out here and working on my film didn’t feel right without you.” Noah took a sip of his cocktail. “I’m almost ready to start filming. I would love it if you could be there on the first day so you can see your words come alive.”

“They’re your words too.”

Noah shrugged. “Here and there.”

“It’s your brilliant idea. I’ll be there—wouldn’t miss it for the world. You’re so sexy when you direct.” Luke waggled his eyebrows. 

Noah laughed. A year ago he’d felt so helpless. The notion of making another film seemed like a pipe dream. Never did imagine that he’d be sitting in the Polo Lounge at The Beverly Hills Hotel with Luke, sharing a romantic dinner and discussing the film he was making. 

They shared bites of their dinners as well as Deconstructed S’mores for dessert. Noah was stuffed when Luke escorted him out to their waiting limousine. Luke’s lips were still sealed on where their next destination would be. Noah snuggled next to Luke in the backseat of the limousine. He didn’t mind though. He’d find out soon enough.

****

********

Noah was awestruck when he exited the limousine at their next stop. They were at the Hollywood Bowl, another iconic landmark. Luke really had outdone himself with their Valentine’s date. Noah would have been happy with dinner. The date had gone from amazing to downright epic.

“The Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra is performing movie musical scores tonight,” Luke said, taking Noah’s hand.

Yes, this was definitely the cherry on top. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

“I don’t know about that.” 

“You are,” Noah insisted. “This has to be the most romantic night of my life. You’ve thought of everything.”

“I can’t take all of the credit for tonight. I had help,” Luke admitted. “I called Maddie and she steered me in the right direction.”

“It doesn’t make it any less incredible or thoughtful.”

“I have a lot to make up for.”

Noah hated that Luke was still beating himself up about what happened last year. They were supposed to be past this. “Hey…no more of that. Remember, we agreed to start out with a clean slate.”

Luke nodded. “You’re right. We did.”

“Good.” Noah smiled. “It’s a perfect night to sit under the stars with you.”

“Just like Sonny and Kira did when they came here in _Xanadu_.”

While Noah was thrilled Luke had made a movie reference, he wished it could have been about a better movie. “Is that where you got the idea to come here?”

“Kinda.”

Noah chuckled. “You know it's famous for more than _Xanadu_.”  
“Really?” Luke feigned surprise. “I'm so glad you're hear to tell me these things.” He kissed Noah on the cheek. “Come on, let’s go find our seats.”

The usher led them to the garden box which offered a great view of the stage. Noah wasn’t surprised that Luke had picked out seats close to the stage. Every detail of this date was absolutely perfect.

They sat together, fingers entwined. Noah felt his suit coat pocket to make sure that Luke’s gift was still in there. He wondered if he should give it to Luke now. After all, the setting was so incredibly romantic. Noah’s hand slipped into his pocket just as the orchestra struck up the theme to _Gone With the Wind_ , which sent chills down Noah’s spine hearing the grand score played live. 

“Hey! I know this one!” Luke excitedly squeezed his hand. 

Noah was impressed that Luke actually remembered some things from their many movie nights over the years. “There’s hope for you yet.” 

“I’m sure I won’t know all of the songs, but you can fill in the blanks for me.”

Noah pressed his lips against Luke’s temple. “Deal.”

The orchestra played one romantic theme after another— _Gone With the Wind_ gave way to _Lara’s Theme_ from _Dr. Zhivago_ followed by _Theme from Love Story_. Noah was almost certain that he’d died and gone to heaven. 

Most Romantic Night. Ever.

And they hadn’t even made it back to their suite at the hotel for the most anticipated part of their date. Noah was going to send Maddie a dozen roses as a thank you for her guidance with Luke. He felt as if he somehow commandeered Doc Brown’s DeLorean Time Machine and had traveled back to Old Hollywood. The music that filled the Hollywood Bowl was the perfect soundtrack—even with the additions of some more modern movie themes.  
The concert ended with _As Time Goes By_ from _Casablanca_. Luke flashed Noah a dimpled, knowing smile. “I know this one too.”

Noah rewarded him with a long kiss, not caring about the people around them or the orchestra playing in the background. Luke was the best part of this evening.

****

********

Noah was hard and so incredibly horny when they finally returned to the suite. The return trip had been filled with many kisses. By the time the limo dropped them off, they were panting and disheveled. Luke put the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door before bolting it for the night.

Luke draped his arms over Noah’s shoulders. “I love you,” he said, eyes wide and bright.

Noah’s forehead met Luke’s. “I love you, too.”

“I don’t want to wait anymore.” Luke brushed his fingers against Noah’s cheek. “I want you to make love to me, baby.”

“I want that too.” Noah pulled away slightly, reaching into his pocket. “But before we do—”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s your Valentine’s present.” Noah handed Luke the small box wrapped in red foil paper.

“I think I might want to sit down for this.” Luke sank into the loveseat near the fireplace as he nervously palmed the box.

Noah sat next to him, placing his hand on Luke’s thigh. “Open it. I promise nothing will jump out at you.”  
Luke unwrapped the gift, tearing the paper like an excited little boy on Christmas Day. Noah held his breath as Luke opened the box, praying that Luke would like what was inside of it. Luke pulled out a necklace with a pewter N hanging from the leather chain.

“Oh…Noah…” Luke gasped, staring at the necklace.

“I got you an N for me and I have the same necklace but mine has an L,” Noah quickly explained. “I just thought that it could be a way to show that we belonged to each other, but if you think it’s too cheesy I can give you the L or I can take them back. I just—” 

Luke placed a finger to Noah’s lips to silence him. “I love it. It’s definitely not cheesy.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Luke put on the necklace. “I’ll never take it off.”

Noah reached into his pocket and produced his necklace which he put around his neck. “Same here.”

Luke caressed Noah’s cheek. “Thank you for the necklace. This is the most ridiculously romantic gift I’ve ever gotten.”

Noah kissed him softly on the lips. “And this is the most ridiculously romantic date I’ve ever been on.”

“You deserve it.”

“ _We_ deserve it,” Noah gently corrected him.

Luke climbed onto Noah’s lap so that he was facing Noah, straddling his waist. “We do.” He kissed Noah deeply as his hands went to work on Noah’s tie. “Oh…do we ever.”  
Noah watched in a blissful daze as Luke tossed Noah’s necktie to the floor and began to unbutton Noah’s dress shirt. “I love how neckties lead to some of the best kisses with you.”

Luke smiled, kissing Noah again. This kiss was more intense than the last. Noah’s cock was painfully hard as Luke’s fingers ghosted over each section of exposed flesh. A moan escaped Noah’s lips as Luke placed butterfly kisses all over his chest.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Luke murmured, backing off Noah’s lap and onto his knees, shrugging off his suit coat in the process. He unbuckled Noah’s belt. “You’re so hard, baby.” Luke trailed his fingers along Noah’s erection that tented in his dress pants. 

“Want you…”

Luke unzipped Noah’s pants. “I’m yours.”

Noah lifted his hips off the sofa, allowing Luke to pull his pants and underwear past his hips, springing Noah’s cock free. He held his breath as Luke wrapped his lips around the swollen, leaking head. Noah dug his fingers into the arm of the couch, groaning loudly. Luke slowly lapped the pre-come that oozed from the slit. This was bound to be one of the shortest blow jobs in history because Noah was already dangerously close to coming.

Luke’s mouth sunk down Noah’s shaft, taking it deeply into his mouth, which must have triggered Luke’s gag reflex because he quickly backed off, choking and sputtering.

“Are you okay?” Noah asked, brushing his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“Sorry,” Luke managed in between coughs. “Out of practice.”

“It’s okay…I understand.”

“I’m going to need lots of practice.” Luke dragged his tongue along the underside of Noah’s shaft.

Noah shuddered. “This…is…good…” He kept his eyes open, watching as Luke worked Noah’s cock with his mouth and hand at a maddening slow pace. Luke looked so sexy, licking Noah’s dick. He never realized how much so, because Noah usually had his eyes closed when he savored one of Luke’s blow jobs. 

“Baby…” Noah gasped as he approached his climax, torn between wanting to hold off and the need to just unload inside of Luke’s mouth.

Luke wrapped his hand tighter around Noah’s erection as he applied more pressure with his mouth, not about to let up now. He wanted Noah to come. His intention was clear. So Noah just let go, riding out the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body as Luke swallowed the come that filled his mouth.

Noah allowed his eyes to close as he caught his breath. “Wow.”

“So I haven’t lost my touch?”

“Not by a long shot.”

Luke tugged Noah’s shoes off his feet, tossing each one over his shoulder, followed by Noah’s socks. “Your cock still tastes as good as ever,” Luke purred as he finished fully undressing the lower half of Noah’s body. “I could suck it all night long.”

As much as Noah loved that idea, he had a few of his own. “I have other plans for us which involves you getting naked and putting that bed in the bedroom to good use.”

“I like the sound of that.” Luke stood up, took Noah’s hand and pulled him to his feet. 

Noah slipped off his suit coat and shirt, dropping them in the pile of clothing on the floor, which left Noah completely naked except for his new necklace. He felt a bit self-conscious as Luke’s eyes hungrily roamed over Noah’s body. Way too much time had passed since he’d been naked in front of Luke. Luke’s intense, smoldering gaze sent shivers down Noah’s spine. 

Luke fingered the necklace that Noah was wearing. “The L suits you.”

“You are way too overdressed for this occasion.” Noah’s hands were surprisingly steady as he began to untie Luke’ necktie. This was a rare occasion since Luke was always the one who fussed with Noah’s ties. 

“You can’t even wait to get me into the bedroom.”

“I’ve been waiting way too long already.”

Luke bit his lip. “Sorry about that.”

Noah kissed him tenderly. “Don’t be sorry. We’ve always done things at our own pace, our own way. We’re here—now—together. That’s all that matters.” He slipped the tie from Luke’s neck, tossing into the mounting pile of clothing on the floor.

Luke titled his head to the side, offering Noah an inviting patch of skin. Noah wasted no time latching his mouth to it, slowly kissing and sucking the spot. “Take me to bed,” Luke moaned, carding his fingers through Noah’s hair. 

“Or lose you forever?” Noah breathed hotly in Luke’s ear, filling in the rest of the movie quote just as he had the first time he and Luke made love.

“You’re never going to lose me again,” Luke said, clutching Noah tightly. “ _Never_. I swear.”

The raw emotion in Luke’s voice brought tears to Noah’s eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “That’s because I’m never going to let you go again.” He sought out Luke’s lips for another kiss. Noah then took Luke’s hand, leading him into the dark bedroom.

Too dark for Noah’s liking. He needed to see. Ever since his blindness Noah had avoided total darkness like the plague. While Noah knew his fear of never seeing the light again was irrational, it was still difficult to let it go. And he had to see Luke, especially now when they we about to make love. 

“Do you mind if we turn on the light next to the bed?” Noah asked. 

Luke gave him a quick kiss. “I don’t mind at all.” He sauntered over to the nightstand and turned the light on, which gave the room a soft, romantic glow. Luke turned to face Noah again as he leisurely unbuttoned his dress shirt, putting a bit of a show for Noah. 

As each button was undone Noah drifted closer to Luke. His fingers were itching to run through Luke’s chest hair, which seemed to be more plentiful than he remembered. God knew that Noah had done his best to try to commit every detail to Luke to memory. Just in case.

Luke’s eyes drifted down toward Noah’s cock, which was hard once again. “Noah,” Luke murmured, licking his lips as he toed off his shoes.

Noah quickly got Luke’s belt unbuckled, getting it undone as well as Luke’s dress pants. He slid his hand inside, fingers caressing Luke’s erection. “Fuck,” he gasped. The pulsating heat radiated through Luke’s boxer briefs. With his free hand, Noah tugged at Luke’s pants, pulling them past his hips. Luke’s hand joined his, assisting in the task. All that was left was Luke’s underwear. Noah hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic of Luke’s boxers and slid them from his waist.

Noah was ready to sink to his knees when Luke placed his hand on Noah’s shoulder. “Why don’t we get more comfortable?” 

“Good idea.”

Luke stretched out on the bed lying on his back. Noah lay down next to him, propping himself up on an elbow. He took a moment to study Luke. It had been over a year since he’d seen Luke naked. Slowly he raked his fingers through Luke’s chest hair, watching as Luke shuddered beneath him. “You’re still so beautiful.”

“Noah…”

“I used to…” Noah’s voice trailed off unsure as to whether he should finish his confession.

“What?”

“After I lost my sight I’d lie in bed every night and picture you—naked—what it was like the last time we made love. I was desperate to remember every detail…”

Luke touched Noah’s cheek. “Now you have the real thing.”

Noah kissed Luke, softly at first, his lips ghosting over Luke's. Luke laced his fingers through Noah's hair, pulling Noah's mouth down onto his, demanding more intensity. Noah nibbled Luke's bottom lip which garnered a throaty moan from Luke. This was one of Noah's favorite sounds. He loved that he was the one who was able to get Luke to make it. His tongue plunged inside Luke's mouth, kissing him deeply. Luke's tongue tangled with his. Noah had to restrain himself from rutting up against Luke. He didn't want to come like some virginal teenager. They had waited too long for this moment.

Noah's lips traveled from Luke's mouth to his neck, licking and kissing a path down to Luke's chest. He nuzzled his face in Luke's chest hair, placing one wet kiss after another on Luke's pecs. His tongue flicked over Luke's hardened nipple, eliciting a primal groan out of Luke. Noah nipped and teased the bud while Luke clung to him. He had missed Luke so much. The fear that they might never be intimate again had been close to crippling. Noah wanted to savor every part of Luke's beautiful body. 

While there was temptation of bypassing Luke's cock in order to prolong the teasing, Noah had been denied this pleasure for far too long. Knowing that he too was out of practice, Noah gripped the base as he sunk his mouth over the fat head, tasting the pre-come that pooled there. Noah groaned, the deliciously bitter flavor assaulting his taste buds. This was another thing on the mile long list of things he had missed about Luke. 

Noah worked Luke's dick with his mouth and hand, trying to take as much of Luke into his mouth as he could. It would only be a matter of time before he would be able to take Luke's cock all the way down to the root. And Luke didn't seem to mind. That is if his loud moans were any indication. Noah increased his pace, bringing Luke oh-so-close. 

“Baby...baby...” Luke reached for Noah's shoulders, halfheartedly trying to warn Noah that he was about to come, which Noah ignored because there was no way in hell that he was stopping now. Noah needed Luke to unload into his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Luke surrendered to his orgasm.  
Noah quickly learned that he was also way out of practice with swallowing. He managed to get half of Luke's load down his throat, but the other half dribbled from his mouth, down his chin and god only knows where else.

“Wow,” Noah managed to gasp, eyes locking with Luke's.

“I've made quite the mess,” Luke said, swiping a bit of come from Noah's chin with his thumb. “I think it's only polite if I clean it up.”

Noah expected Luke to reach for a tissue from the box on the nightstand next to the bed, but instead he drew Noah up to his face and licked the remnants from Noah's chin. Noah moaned as Luke took his time cleaning him with only his tongue, which was so fucking erotic that Noah thought he just might come as well. 

“There...much better,” Luke murmured before kissing Noah on the lips.

Noah silently agreed as their kiss became heated. It seemed like they were always going from zero to sixty in mere seconds. They lay there kissing and caressing, Noah half on top of Luke until Luke was hard again. 

“I need you,” Noah said, lifting his mouth from Luke's.

Luke hesitated. “Do we need a condom?”

Noah knew it was Luke's way of asking if there had been anyone else. At first he felt a little hurt that Luke would entertain the thought of Noah being with someone else. But he quickly realized that the question wasn’t out of line. Noah had been very hurt and angry when he saw Luke and Reid kissing. Finding someone to purge his hurt with had crossed Noah’s mind—for about a minute—before he realized that fucking some random guy wouldn’t make the hurt go away. 

Noah took Luke’s hand. “No. I haven’t been with anyone but you. Not even a kiss.”

“Wow.”

“My heart will always belong to you, Luke.” His declaration was sappy, and corny, and romantic, but unchangingly true. 

“Same here.”

Noah raised an eyebrow. “Same here? Same here—that's all you've got. What happened to your incredible romantic prose, Snyder?”

“All I can think of right now is how badly I want you to fuck me.”

“We'll need some lube then.”

“Right...lube.” Luke rolled onto his side so he could fish the lube out of the nightstand. “One tube of lube,” he said, handing it to Noah.

“Thank you.” Noah took it from him, flipping open the cap and squirting a generous amount into his palm. As Noah warmed the gel in his hand, he couldn't help but remember a Monday winter afternoon in January up in Luke's room where his heart had been racing just as fast as it was now. Noah was on emotional overload. He tried not to think about those dark times when he'd feared that he'd never make love to Luke again, never see the look of love and desire in Luke's eyes. “I'm a little nervous,” Noah quietly confessed.

“Hey...it's just us.”

Noah smiled and nodded. On some level it was always just them—Luke and Noah. It didn't matter who else was in the picture. Ultimately no one could keep them apart. “Just us.”

Luke spread his legs, giving Noah plenty of space to situate himself in between them. Noah traced a slicked up finger around Luke's hole, reveling how Luke quivered at his touch. He teased the opening until Luke whimpered and then Noah slowly sunk his finger inside. Together they both groaned, Noah enjoying that tight heat that surrounded his finger which he knew would feel even more incredible around his cock. He had no problem seeking out Luke's prostate. It was like riding a bike—something he'd never forget how to do. 

“Oh my...” Luke moaned, lifting his hips up off the mattress, which Noah knew was a sure sign that Luke wanted more. Noah honored Luke's unspoken request adding a second finger. “Yes,” Luke purred.

Noah continued to stroke Luke's prostate as Luke's fingers dug into the comforter that covered the bed. Luke's eyes were screwed shut, his chest heaving—he was absolutely captivating. Noah was certain to drink in every detail. 

“Noah, I need you,” Luke panted. “Please...Noah...please...”

“Just a few more minutes,” Noah said, wanting to be sure that Luke was really ready.

“Now!”

Noah chuckled. “I forgot what a pushy bottom you can be.”

Luke licked his lips. “You like it when I'm bossy.”

“I kinda do,” Noah admitted as he removed his fingers from Luke's ass.

“You kinda really need to fuck me right now.”

“So bossy.” Noah rose to his knees, positioning his cock against Luke's hole. 

“ _Noah!_ ”

Noah knew better than to press his luck. Besides, he needed Luke just as much as Luke needed him. He practiced the utmost self control as he slowly entered Luke. The urge to just push himself home was strong. Luke was so fucking tight. Noah teetered on the verge of sensory overload. He'd almost forgotten how incredible it felt to be inside Luke. 

“Fuck,” Luke gasped, causing Noah to hesitate. “Don't you even think about stopping," he ground out through gritted teeth. "I've waited way too long for this."

So had he. Now Noah had to find a way to make this last because he felt like he was going to come with just one thrust. He focused on Luke's face as the last bit of his cock sunk inside Luke's ass. 

Luke gazed up at him with wide, pupil blown eyes. “Hello, Noah,” he murmured, petting Noah's cheek.

“Hello, Luke.”

It was truly their first time all over again. Two years later Noah knew every inch of Luke's body. There was no mystery as to what Luke liked and didn't like. The mystery may have been gone, but the thrill of making love to Luke had never waned. Noah's passion never would.

Noah placed a soft kiss on Luke's lips as he slowly began to thrust, eyes remaining locked on Luke as he did so. Luke wrapped his legs around Noah's waist, meeting Noah stroke for stroke. They fell into their familiar rhythm quickly almost as if they'd never been apart. Noah managed to keep his climax at bay which was difficult given the erotic sounds that escaped from Luke's lips.

“Need to come,” Luke gasped, reaching for his dick.

Noah pushed Luke's hand away. He would make Luke come. Increasing his thrusts, Noah stroked Luke's cock, which made Luke moan even louder. Luke was getting very close to climaxing, his eyes fluttered closed, fingers dug into Noah's back. 

“Come for me, baby,” Noah panted, grip tightening around Luke's dick, jerking him off. 

Luke cried out as ropes of come spewed from his cock, coating Luke's stomach. The sight made Noah lose his battle of wills. With one last deep thrust he came as well. His body was racked with an intense orgasm that left him trembling as he collapsed on top of Luke.

“That was still an out of body experience,” Luke murmured, placing a kiss against Noah's temple. 

Too fucked out to speak, Noah silently agreed.

****

********

Noah had no idea of how long he had drifted off. The only thing he was aware of was the empty space next to him. For a moment he thought he had awakened from the most intense wet dream of his life. Noah rolled over, spotting Luke standing naked by the window that overlooked the pool area. Bathed in the moonlight that streamed through the window, Luke was a sight to behold. The moon and shadows painted Luke's skin so he looked like a sculpted Greek God.

The love he felt for Luke at that moment was overpowering. Time and again the odds had been stacked against them, but they always found a way to overcome them so they could be together. Noah said a silent prayer that nothing else would ever come between them again. He also vowed that he'd never take for granted that Luke was, once again, completely his.

Ever-so-carefully, as to not disturb Luke, Noah slipped out of bed and padded over to the window. Luke’s gaze never left the window as Noah approached, he seemed a million miles away. Noah crept up behind Luke and wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, drawing him into a warm embrace. Initially Luke tensed before he melted against Noah’s chest.

“Where did you go?” Noah softly asked. It was a broad question—physically he’d left the bed, mentally he seemed to be in another universe, which made Noah a bit uneasy. He didn’t want to think the worst. Not after such an incredible night together.

“I just…I…”

Noah closed his eyes, praying that his worst fear wasn’t about to manifest—Luke regretting making love, thinking it was some sort of terrible mistake. He swallowed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m better than okay. I’m amazing.”

“You are? You just seem so—”

Luke turned to face him. “It’s a lot to take in,” he quietly confessed. “There were times when I thought we’d never make love again.”

“Me too.”

Luke cupped Noah’s face in his hands. “I’m so happy that you’re the only person I’ve ever made love to—even if the guys give me a hard time about it.”

Noah furrowed his brow, a bit perplexed that Luke was discussing their sex life or lack there of with some random guys. “What guys?”  
“The guys at the store. You wouldn’t believe how much they talk about sex. They just go on and on and on—”

“Yeah, I get the idea,” Noah’s annoyance bubbled to the surface.

“Anyway,” Luke plowed ahead, oblivious to Noah’s reaction. “Alex can’t believe I’ve only been with one person. He was surprised that nothing happened with…well…he was just surprised that I never went beyond kissing with anyone but you. Curt thinks you’re a tall drink of water so he can see why I’m so hung up on you. And Josh thinks I’m too young to settle down without knowing what it's like to have sex with someone who isn't you.”

“Great,” Noah muttered, not liking the direction this conversation was heading.

“No…no…” Luke caressed Noah’s cheek. “Listening to them only made me realize more that in my eyes sex is the equivalent of love. I know it’s incredibly corny and old-fashioned, but I don’t think I could ever just have sex with someone I didn’t truly love.”

Noah silenced Luke with a kiss. “Then we’re both corny and old-fashioned because I feel the same way.”

“Two peas in a pod.”

Noah rested his forehead against Luke's. “So...you're really okay with everything? No regrets?”

“My only regret is ever letting you go in the first place.”

“You have me now—forever.” Noah emphasized the point with a kiss. He could feel Luke's cock hardened between them, Noah was also becoming aroused. Noah wanted nothing more than to have it buried in his ass. “Make love to me,” he breathed, lifting his mouth from Luke's.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

Noah led Luke back to the bed, eager for another round of lovemaking. Together they fell onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs and hungry mouths. Luke only pulled away from him to grab the lube. Even though it was a brief separation, Noah ached from the loss. He only felt whole again once Luke traced a lubed, slick finger around his hole, making Noah whimper as Luke teased the sensitive pucker.

Luke, sensing that Noah needed more, eased his finger inside Noah's ass. Noah groaned as the single digit slowly stretched him. Way too much time had passed since he'd had anything inside him. During their time apart, Noah refused to pleasure himself this way. 

“Damn, Noah...” Luke murmured, seeking out Noah's prostate.

“Feels good.”

Luke added another finger, carefully loosening Noah for their union. Luke's eyes staying locked onto Noah's as he did so. Noah's chest glistened with sweat which rose and fell with each excited breath he took. 

“Ready,” Noah breathed.

Luke took extra care, entering him slowly. Noah blew out a long shuddering breath as Luke's cock breached his tight ring of muscle. 

“Everything okay, Noah?” Luke asked, gazing down at him.

“Don't stop, baby.”

Luke didn't, pushing inside Noah until he was fully sheathed, covering Noah's chest with his own. His heart was beating rapidly. Above him, Noah could feel Luke's matching his in a perfect counterpoint. 

“We really do fit together perfectly,” Luke murmured, caressing Noah's cheek.

Noah took Luke's hand. “Definitely.”

They moved together just as perfectly. Once again, Noah kept his eyes open as Luke slowly fucked him, needing to relish every second of their lovemaking. Luke was his heart and soul. Noah hoped that Luke could feel it as he met every stroke. 

Noah locked his ankles around Luke's back, wanting to take him as deep as humanly possible. The tantalizing stretch and burn propelled him closer to orgasm. Luke began to pump Noah's dick, until it throbbed. Noah's body hummed—so fucking close—on the verge of combustion. Just a couple more strokes. 

Yes, oh god yes, that’s it. Pure bliss.

Noah's hot juices spurted over Luke's hand. Luke cried out. Noah clung to Luke as his body shuddered above him. Another out of body experience. Once Luke came down from his climax, he bathed Noah's chest with tiny kisses. 

“I'll never forget this night, Luke. The most incredible night of my life,” Noah said, playing with Luke's hair. “This was better than anything I could have ever imagined.”

Luke kissed him. “We're going to have many more nights like this, Noah. This was only the beginning.”

Their beginning. Noah knew they had a bright future ahead of them.


End file.
